Shut Up, Dean
by The Skye Skye
Summary: Sam is fed up with Dean's behavior and decides to shut him up, even if it's only temporary. PWP M/M Slash.


**Shut up, Dean.**

**For Kelltastico The Great, with love…**

The loud thud of Dean's back making contact with the motel door as it slammed shut was lost in Sam's soft laugh as he leaned in, nipping at his brother's lips, a warm smile on his lips. Dean's hands were quickly fisted into Sam's flannel shirt, pulling him closer, their bodies melting together perfectly. Each place their warm flesh met was tingling with pleasure. Sam shook his head and kissed Dean, teasingly light a few times.

"I think she would have followed us here if you'd of let her…" Sam teased, shaking his head as he thought back to the woman who'd been hitting on Dean at the bar. Dean had flirted back, watching slowly as it got to Sam.

"What's the matter Sammy…?" Dean asked huskily, coaxing another kiss from Sam with a flick of his tongue against his brother's lips. "You weren't jealous were you…?"

Sam growled, dipping his head under Dean's jaw to drag his teeth teasingly against Dean's neck, leaving the flesh slightly red in his wake. Dean gave a heady groan, tipping his head back until it hit the wood of the door as he basked in the feel of Sam's tongue sliding over the bruising flesh. Dean gave Sam a hard shove and made him stumble back a few paces. Sam watched with intensity as Dean stripped off his shirt and was quick to follow suit. They toed off their boots and socks, meeting again as they walked toward the bed in another bout of hard kisses. Dean was guiding Sam with his hands firmly planted on Sam's hips, until the younger's calves hit the edge of the bed, and with one little push, Dean sent Sam flopping back onto the mattress, resulting in a screech of protest from it's springs. Dean grabbed Sam's jeans by the waistband at each smooth hip and gave a good tug. They were loose enough to pull down in a few good tugs, the denim dragging his boxers down with it, leaving Sam exposed to Dean in a way that he was only comfortable with around his brother. He didn't feel vulnerable or awkward, but free…

Dean's tongue darted out over his lips,briefly and he found himself dragging his teeth over his lower lip to keep from groaning at the sight of Sam. In the dim light of the motel room, he still managed to look perfect despite all his little scars and imperfections. Sam sat upright and scooted to the edge of the bed, his hands coming to rest on Dean's hips just as Dean's moved to tangle into his hair, their movements like a flawless dance they'd done a thousand times before, yet still they felt new and spontaneous. Sam brushed his nose lightly over Dean's stomach, flicking his tongue into his brother's navel briefly, drawing a slight gasp from the older hunter at the feel of it. Sam's lips pulled into a grin and he laughed internally at how easily he knew he could undo Dean with just a few strategically placed kisses. He bit lightly at Dean's flesh just below where his tongue had just been, sucking a little, listening for those moans that he loved. Dean's fingers tightened briefly in Sam's hair as Sam marked him up with a few teasing bites, looking down and watching Sam's every movement. Sam's fingers moved to undo Dean's jeans, slow, teasingly so, he pulled them open and pushed them off Dean's hips. His attentions had already made Dean's cock begin to stir, and beneath his boxers he'd begun to harden. Sam moved in, and over the silky fabric he pressed his mouth against Dean, his hot breath and wet tongue making him grow even firmer. The damp warmth was making him shiver even through the confining silk. Dean wanted more, but he wouldn't push Sam to go faster, he'd let his little brother drag it out. Sometimes that was what Sam liked, and as long as Sam was satisfied, so was he… Sam hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Dean's boxers and dragged them down slowly Dean's dick springing free as the band passed teasingly over him. He hissed at the sensation, twitching a little, but was glad to be out of the damn things. Sam laughed a little as Dean growled and pushed at his shoulders, shoving him a few times. Sam got the message, and moved back on the bed, watching Dean crawl onto the mattress after him. He moved all the way up, straddling Sam's thighs as he pushed him down into the pillows, smashing their mouths together in a heated kiss, his hand busying itself with fumbling around on the nightstand for their lube. Sam moaned as Dean's tongue slid into his mouth, caressing each and every inch slowly and sensually. The kiss had them both breathing heavily through their noses, and occasionally, gasping and stealing the breath from one another's lungs. Dean's eyes were shut, as he just focused on Sam, until he felt that tube under his fingers. He sat upright, reluctantly breaking the kiss to squeeze lubricant into his palm and slide his hand over his own cock, and then, he did the same to Sam's, stroking his brother slowly, teasing the head with his thumb a few times, loving the feel of Sam getting painfully hard in his palm. He felt a rush of power and control when the soft flesh turned firm in his grasp.

Sam gasped, his hips leaving the mattress to thrust toward Dean's hand, lifting Dean a little in the process. Dean couldn't help but laugh a little and let his fingers slide away, Sam whining for more in response.

"Easy there tiger…" Dean whispered, his voice low and huger evident in the dusky tone. He bent down over Sam, planting his forearm above Sam's head to help him keep balance and leverage as he pushed their hips together, their slick bodies grinding and sliding against one another. Sam moaned a little as Dean began to rock against him, and he jerked his open hips up in response. The slow thrusts and feel of his cock sliding against Dean's own, trapped between their two stomachs slowly built to a frantic pace. Their bodies moved in sync, their breathing hard and their skin glistening with a fine sheen of sweat from the exhertion. Sam's nails were biting down into Dean's shoulder blades and digging their way down his pack, and Dean's lips and tongue were attacking Sam's throat relentlessly, a string of monosyllabic grunts and words of pleasure and praise were lost under Sam's loud moans. They moved hard, thrusting, grinding, panting, and moaning, vehemently trying to please both themselves and each other. Sam arched his back and gripped Dean's ass tightly and pressed against him, his hips twitching as he found his release against Dean's stomach, the warm and sticky feel of Sam's come against him making Dean shudder with desire. He let Sam catch his breath a bit before he yanked his brother and rolled them over so that Sam was now nestled between his legs. His own cock was still painfully hard. Sam's lips were pressed to Dean's forehead, his breathing coming hard through his nose as he tried to get it back under control. He slid his hand down between their bodies and grabbed Dean, starting to jerk and stroke hard and fast, bringing Dean quickly to his own orgasm moments later, the simple shout of "FUCK! Sammy!" leaving his lips right before he spilled over Sam's fingers. Dean dragged his tongue over his lips, looking up at Sam's flushed and adoring face and he shook his head a little, leaning up to give him a fleeting kiss.

"You know… if we do this every time I flirt with some random chick at a bar it's only going to encourage that kind of behavior…" Dean warned softly, grinning at Sam who, despite rolling his eyes, smiled back.

"Shut up, Dean."


End file.
